1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to a tops and bras. Specifically, the invention relates to decorative beaded bra straps and to a bra which incorporates the same.
2. Background Information
It has recently become fashionable for younger women to wear dresses and shirts that allow their bra straps to be seen. As a result, the lingerie industry has started producing bras that are made in bright attractive colors. While these straps are slightly more attractive than the traditional white, black or flesh colored bras, they do not necessarily enhance the dress or shirt that they are worn under. There is, therefore, still room in the industry for bras that have decorative straps and for decorative straps that can be used to replace conventional bra straps.